My Life is a Twisted Plot in a Soap Opera
by shamrockin
Summary: When you have no light to guide you and no one to stand beside you, I will come to you...  Part three of the My Life series.  Non-canon, AH, AU.  Read My Life Is A John Hughes Movie and My Life is the Lyric In a Fall Out Boy Song first!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N and Disclaimer: So here is part three of the My Life… series that started with My Life is a John Hughes Movie and continued with My Life Is the Lyric In A Fall Out Boy Song. You should definitely read those two before attempting this, because it picks up right where I left off. Instead of a straight one-shot this final piece will be several smaller posts between 500 and 1000 words, once a week, until I finish it. I know some of you have been waiting a really long time for this, and I'm really sorry! Real life sucks sometimes, I wish I could get paid to write! Which is what SM did, and she owns these characters, and you should really already know that…**

**/&/**

"_Ladies and gentlemen, please fasten your seatbelts, we will be arriving at Quillayute Airport shortly, around 9 local time". _

The voice over the speaker was static and startling. I had a white-knuckle grip on my seatbelt, which had never been unbuckled in the first place.

"Tiny plane like this, you'd think the pilot would just pull aside that little curtain and call back to us," the man next to me joked.

I smiled tightly at him, wondering for the thousandth time why I'd agreed to take this little flight into Forks, instead of just waiting in Seattle for Charlie to come get me.

_What the hell are you doing Bella? Skipping graduation, dropping your life for some guy you haven't seen in five years. Risking your life on God's version of a remote control airplane? I must be mental. I am talking to myself._

I snorted softly, shaking my head.

_No, not for some guy, for G.G. She needs me, I made a promise to her. I wonder what she's like now…she's eleven, a sixth grader, does she have a boyfriend? I read somewhere that kids are dating younger and younger. _

_I wonder what he's like now…did he graduate? Is he still working at that factory? What is G.G. so worried about?_ I furrowed my brow, trying to imagine what terrible thing Jasper was considering. _Running away to join the circus, or the army? Marrying some girl G.G. doesn't like? Moving her away from Forks and her mother? Some sort of criminal activity? Whatever it is, Charlie doesn't like it either. So the circus is probably out, _I chuckled briefly at the thought of Jasper coming out of his shell enough to dress in some kooky outfit and shout at a crowd of people. _But you don't really know, do you? You've changed, he might be completely different. _I was beginning to dislike the little voice in my head.

"Miss, we're here," the stewardess touched my shoulder gently. I jumped and looked around. I'd been so engrossed in my own thoughts I'd completely missed our landing.

I took a deep breath, knowing exactly why they say 'you can't go back.'

I made my way through the gate and into the tiny terminal, craning my neck to get a glimpse of Charlie. I was almost ready to give up and sit down when I heard someone shout out "Bella!" I spun slowly, a sick feeling in my stomach. Alice was standing just inside the door, a hopeful look on her face. _If you can't handle this, you'll never be able to see Jasper, _I told myself, squaring my shoulders and heading in her direction.

As I got closer, I noticed her bring her arms up halfway and lean in my direction, like she was going to hug me. A brief frown marred her features, and she waved at me instead, dropping her arms back to her sides.

"What…" I couldn't complete the thought through my dry throat. I cleared it and tried again, "What are you doing here?" It came out sounding harsh, more like an accusation than a friendly inquiry and we both winced.

"One of the deputies is sick, Charlie got called in to work, so he asked me to come get you," she offered, smiling tentatively.

"Oh…okay," I shrugged, shouldering my backpack and gesturing for her to lead the way.

We walked silently to her little car, the weight of unspoken things hovering over us.

I threw my stuff in her back seat and slid into the car, wondering about the proper etiquette for awkward conversations with ex-best friends.

Five minutes of silence was about all I could take, and apparently that's all Alice could handle as well.

"I'm sorry, Bella!" she blurted out, taking her eyes off the road to glance at me apologetically.

"For…?" I can't imagine what perceived wrong had occurred in the seven minutes I've actually been in Forks.

"For, you know, being an evil hag to you before you moved away. I was selfish and petty, and I felt really bad about it afterward," she explained.

"Oh, that," I grimaced, "I probably could have been honest with you from the start, so it's okay."

"It's not okay, but thank you," she smiled at me. "I did try to call you to apologize, but I never got through," she added, keeping her eyes on the road.

"Yeah, I was just…trying to forget," I blushed, feeling guilty for never taking her calls.

"I understand," she nodded, "So, friends?"

"Yeah, sure, friends," I agreed quietly. This time the silence in the car was comfortable, and I didn't break it until we turned onto my old street. "So, do you know why I'm here?" I asked her.

"I do, but G.G. made me promise to let her explain," she glanced at me nervously, as if waiting for an explosion.

"She's eleven, what could she possibly do to you?" I joked.

"She hated me for years after you left, and it's only since I moved back home to plan the wedding that she started coming around, I am not going to jeopardize that!" she told me fiercely, her face utterly serious.

"Well…alright then," I murmured, but inside my heart was sinking. _What wedding?_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: See, one week, just like I promised! So this is really two chapters, but there was just no good way to split it up. I'll still update next Sunday, but don't expect it to be this long!**

**Disclaimer: SM owns all things recognizably Twilight, I own G.G. and this particular plot.**

/&/

Alice pulled up in front of Charlie's house and turned off the ignition.

"Are you coming in?" I asked.

"Umm, I stay here…Charlie didn't tell you?" Alice's face fell and she eyed me with trepidation.

"I though he said Jacob Black's girlfriend was staying with him…" I trailed off when Alice got a silly sappy smile at the mention of Jacob. "You're Jacob's girlfriend?" I couldn't keep the shock from my voice, from what I remembered of both of them, they seemed like complete opposites.

"Well, fiancée now," she trilled, blushing a little, "He's working on our house, but until it's ready I've been staying with your dad. Billy's house is too small for me, but I already gave up my apartment in Port Angeles."

"Huh," was the only response I could muster.

We'd reached the front door and as I put my hand on the knob to open it, the door flew backwards.

A much taller, much more muscular Jacob Black than I remembered was standing in front of us, hair braided and tied with ribbons, sparkles smeared on his cheeks.

I couldn't hold back the giggles at the sight of the girly accessories and his petulant face.

"You are never leaving me alone with her again, she uses that pout and I agree to stupid, demeaning things just to make it go away," he seethed, shaking a finger at Alice.

Alice was red in the face and I know I heard at least one snort as she tried to hold in her laughter.

"G.G. I'm back, and I brought Bella!" she sang out, her voice still trembling slightly from mirth.

I held my breath, nervous about she would react upon seeing me. I had, for all intents and purposes, abandoned her after I'd promised to always be there.

"Bella!" she screamed, running around the corner from the kitchen and launching herself at me. She was almost as tall as Alice and the weight of her nearly knocked me on my butt. "I just know you can fix everything!" she cried excitedly into my ear.

"What is it I'm trying to fix?" I asked her, trying to move further into the house with the weight of her still wrapped around me.

It seemed like she had completely dismissed all the years I'd been gone, picking up right where we left off.

She finally released my neck from her stranglehold, only to grab my hand in both of hers and drag me into the living room.

"Jazzy is going to run away with me!" she exclaimed, "And you have to stop him!"

"Wait, back up, why is he running away with you?" I asked her, my confused gaze jumping from G.G.'s face to Alice's as she entered the room.

"Jasper and G.G.'s mom passed away about a month ago, and for a while we thought it would be fine, that Jazz would just get custody of G.G. because he's over 18 and has a steady job, but about two weeks ago this woman from social services started coming around and asking questions," Alice explained.

"And now she thinks that since Jazzy works a lot and I'm an 'impressionable young girl,' she should take me away from him and put me with a foster family," G.G. interrupted.

I raised an eyebrow at the "impressionable" comment and Alice was quick to explain; "We know Jasper never did any of the things people say he did, but not everyone believes he's the decent guy we know."

"That's ridiculous," I huffed, "He is her family and he's been taking care of her for years!"

"True, but he didn't always work at the factory legally, so employment records don't show him working until after graduation." Alice pointed out.

"So now Jazzy thinks that we should just take all the cash we have and change our names and run away before they take me from him," G.G. flung herself on the couch after her impassioned statement, her face a mask of tragic despair.

"And I can stop this?" my heart was sinking as I realized the monumental task before me.

"I know you can, you were the first person to convince him to accept help, and he always listened to you," G.G. gazed at me hopefully, her eyes shiny with unshed tears.

"Has he checked with a lawyer?" I asked desperately.

"Jazz can't afford one, and we don't exactly have a legal aid office in an area this small," Alice explained.

"Let me think on it, I'm sure I can come up with something," I conceded, sure that with time and the proper research I could help. "Does Jasper know you're here?' I asked her, wondering how they had gotten her here to tell me all this.

"Oh, yeah, I watch G.G. whenever Jazz works, he has a regular day shift Monday through Friday, but he works a 12 hour day on Sundays," Alice told me, "His neighbor was just getting too old to handle all energy this girl produces." She nudged G.G. with her foot and winked at her playfully.

"He's gonna be here any minute!" G.G. exclaimed, "What are you gonna say?"

"Does he know I'm here?" my mouth was dry and my heart was playing a crazy African drum beat against my chest.

"Well…" Alice hedged, looking at me nervously.

"I thought it would be a nice surprise," G.G. looked at me through her eyelashes, pouting her lower lip out, and I knew immediately what Jacob had been talking about. That face made me want to fix every problem in her world.

"What would be a nice surprise?" a low voice drawled, startling us all.

Jasper stepped into the room, his face hardening as his eyes found mine.

"Jasper, you scared…" Alice started, but he cut her off.

"What is she doing here?" he asked softly, his voice at complete odds with the venomous look on his face.

"Can we talk?" I asked quietly, my eyes straying from his face to G.G.'s. Her lower lip trembled and she looked on the verge of tears.

Jasper nodded tightly, standing perfectly still as Alice grabbed G.G.'s hand and practically dragged her from the room.

"G.G. told me your mom died," I spoke into the heavy silence, "I'm sorry."

"Are you?" he mused, his voice detached.

"She," I took a deep breath and started again, "She told me about the social worker, and about your plan to run away."

He stiffened, his body taut with tension, "She should learn to keep her mouth shut," he snarled.

I gaped at him for a moment, not sure how to react to this side of him.

"I'm doing it for her," he told me fiercely, "So that she can be with me, I'm her family; I know what's best for her."

"Jasper, you can't think this is a good idea," I pleaded with him, "Let me help you find another way."

"You? Help me?" he snorted, "So that you can wriggle your way into our lives and then leave us again?"

I gasped, feeling a very physical pain in my chest at his bitter words. Jasper was…harder even than he'd been in high school, and he was obviously still upset over my departure from Forks five years ago. Not that I could blame him.

"I…" my voice cracked and I tried to swallow past the lump in my throat, "I'm sorry…"

"Me too," he said softly, the angry lines of his face falling into a mask of defeat.

The ghosts of our past hovered in the room, oppressive. I had no idea what I could possibly say to make up for what I done, to make him believe that I wouldn't…_couldn't _abandon him again.

Jasper stared out the window, shoulders slumped in defeat, and I steeled myself for battle as I walked over to him.

"I know you're mad at me, but we aren't the same people we were five years ago. At least, I'm not, and I won't leave again. I'm not going to let you risk your future, G.G.'s future, without a fight. I will find a way out for you. You don't have to believe me, but you do need to give me time. I think you owe me that at least. Just don't do anything right now, give me a month to figure something out." I pleaded, my body vibrating with the need to comfort him.

"I owe you?" he hissed incredulously. His hands clenched into fists and he turned to face me, glaring down into my face.

"Yes, because we are friends, and friends give each other second chances," I glared right back, hoping he couldn't see the nerves that made my knees tremble and my mouth dry.

His eyes glinted dangerously with an emotion I didn't recognize, and I backed away from him slightly, worried for the first time that I wouldn't be able to help him. Until this very moment I had been sure (well, relatively sure) that I would find some sort of solution to his problem and everything would end up alright. I had never occurred to me that he wouldn't allow me to help. He opened his mouth to say something when Charlie's voice interrupted us.

"Bella!" he called, "Look who I found wandering around town." Charlie stepped into the room, followed closely by Edward.

My heart, which had been racing, ground to a screeching halt. Shock immobilized me as my gaze frantically darted between Edward and Jasper.

Edward smiled tentatively at me, stepping forward and introducing himself to Jasper.

"Edward Cullen," he stated formally, extending a hand to Jasper.

"Jasper Whitlock," Jasper replied, taking Edwards hand and squeezing firmly. I saw their muscles flexing and knew that both of them had just tried to break each other's hands. After the incredible tension of the last twenty minutes I found the idea that Edward and Jasper felt the need to compete with each other much funnier than normal.

A choked noise that was half giggle, half sob escaped me as I watched them.

"I'll give you two weeks, not because I owe you, but because I owe G.G.," Jasper told me quietly before exiting the room to collect G.G. and head home.

Charlie watched Jasper's retreating figure, a bemused look on his face.

"Well kids, I've got things to do," he said finally, breaking into the silence. I nodded at him mutely as he headed upstairs.

I risked a glance at Edward and he quirked a questioning eyebrow. He stepped forward and folded me into his arms. I sighed, reveling in his familiar embrace. Despite knowing that he and I were no longer in a relationship, there was an indescribable comfort that came from the knowledge that on some level we both still loved and cared for each other.

"I need a drink," I mumbled into his chest.

Edward let out a huff of laughter, "Where does one go for a drink in this one-stoplight town?"

"Hey, we have three stop-lights, thankyouverymuch!" I protested playfully, punching him lightly on the arm as I put some distance between us, thankful that he had broken the tension. "But we don't need to go out, unless Charlie's changed drastically, there should be a bottle of Jack in that cabinet," I pointed, and Edward crossed the room and retrieved the satisfyingly full bottle.

"Wanna see my room?" I asked waggling my eyebrows playfully.

Edward let out a rueful chuckle and followed me upstairs and into my room. I settled on my bed, and he sat gingerly on my ancient desk chair. I cracked open the bottle, taking a healthy swig before handing it to him.

I watched him take a mouthful and grimace at the burn before I spoke, "So you wanna tell me why you're here instead of in Cali with Kate?"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry about missing my Monday update, it was my birthday and I was out of town. I waited until today to post this because I will be gone again this weekend and will resume regular updates on Sunday 9/12 - see you all then!**

**Disclaimer: not mine.**

**/&/**

Edward eyed me warily, taking another healthy swallow of liquor before answering, "Bella, until this morning, you were my girlfriend. Kate and I have all the time in the world to work out what's happening with us, but whatever brought you home is clearly more pressing. I just want to be here for you," he explained.

I grabbed the bottle from him and took a large mouthful, relishing the burn as it traveled down my throat. "I don't even know if I should have come back here," I sniffed, feeling a little teary.

"Jasper's upset?" Edward queried.

I took another big drink and handed the bottle back to him. "Edward, he might lose G.G., and I don't know if I can help with that. But I know if he goes on the run with her it will be a sad life for both of them," I explained.

"Well, I could call my Uncle Peter for you, he's a family law attorney," Edward grinned at me triumphantly, "See problem solved and we haven't even been here twenty-four hours!" He toasted me with the bottle and drank a little more.

"So, do you want to talk about Kate at all?" I questioned, wanting to be there for him like he was there for me.

"I don't really know what to say. I've never consciously thought of her as dating material. I was with Tanya for a while, and that meant I spent a lot of time with Kate too. I used to think she would always be there for me, but then when she helped Tanya betray me, it felt like my heart was ripped out of my chest. I always assumed it was because I loved Tanya so much, but I realize now that most of the hurt was probably about Kate," he told me.

"Well, I'm really glad I got to meet her. When I realized she had feelings for you, I was almost relieved. As much as I love you, I knew you deserved someone who would give you her whole heart," I smiled at him sadly, grabbing the bottle back and taking a long pull.

"I guess it wasn't the right time for us before and now I've lived more, and she's grown up more, and we can be what each other needs," he mused.

I carefully set the bottle on floor, because I could see Edward's eyes had a glassy sheen, and I was feeling a little woozy from half a bottle of Jack on an empty stomach.

"It's like, she was chocolate chip cookie dough, and you liked cookie dough, but prefer a fully baked cookie. So now, she's warm and gooey, and you can enjoy her…" I trailed off, blushing at Edward's smirk.

"So if Kate is a freshly baked chocolate chip cookie, what does that make me?" he queried.

"You're, like, a tall glass of cold milk, which is why you fit so well. Nobody drinks milk with cookie dough, but you have to have it with your cookie, it just fits," I clasped my hands together in front of me for visual aid. Edward's shoulders were twitching, holding back the laughter.

"So then, what are you?" he asked, grinning now.

I raised an inquiring eyebrow.

"I mean, if I'm milk, and Kate used to be cookie dough and is now a cookie, what are you?" he elaborated.

"Oh," I grinned back, eyes twinkling, "I'm like brownie batter, I was too rich for your tastes, but someday I might be fully baked and delicious for some other glass of milk."

"Fully baked!" he crowed.

We were both giggling uncontrollably when I looked up and saw Alice standing just inside the room, shaking her head disapprovingly. "You two sound like your both baked, and I know for a fact Charlie would not approve," she had her hands on her hips, and was actually tapping her foot.

I reached down and grabbed the almost empty bottle of Jack from the floor by the bed, and held it out in explanation. She rolled her eyes, but crossed the room to grab it and take a swig.

"Bella!" Edward whispered loudly, "What's Alice?"

"Probably a cupcake, with sprinkles!" I crowed, collapsing into laughter as if I'd just said the funniest thing ever. Edward seemed to agree because he was laughing like a hyena next to me.

Alice rolled her eyes, but I saw a smile threatening to peek out.

"Okay you crazy kids, I think you've both had enough fun for one night, and we have a big day tomorrow," she tugged on Edward's hand, pulling him to a mostly upright position. "C'mon, I made the couch up for you," she told him.

He turned to follow her out of my room, but at the door he paused and looked back at me.

"Bella," his voice was soft but firm, "We will figure this out."

**/&/**

**Extra A/N: The first reviewer who can tell me what t.v. show I referenced in this chapter, and what characters had the conversation gets a personalized one shot from me! You can give me whatever guidelines you want and I will write a minimum 5000 words for you. P.S. its not a direct quote, more of a summarization.**

**P.P.S. - No cheating beautifulmoreso! You already know the answer and I would write whatever you want anyhow!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here it is, a day late and pretty darn short, but I never promised long chapters…**

**Disclaimer: If I owned these characters I would not be still paying off my student loans.**

**/&/**

I woke the next day with a headache the size of Texas. Note to self: Half a bottle of Jack on an empty stomach is a baaad idea. I rolled over and glared blearily at my alarm clock, trying to recall why I'd set it for eight in the damn morning.

"Bellaaaa," Alice sang, throwing my door open, "Time to get uuhhp!"

She pranced into the room and drew the covers off of me. I hissed as the cool air hit my legs.

"Why?" I whined, trying and failing to grab my comforter back from the little she-devil.

"You said you would come see my shop in Port Angeles, and unless you and Edward miraculously obtained a car during your drunken shenanigans last night, you have to ride with me," she reminded me, "Now hurry up and get in the shower, we leave in twenty!" She bounced back out of my room, and as she traipsed down the stairs I heard her sing out to Edward. There was a groan, followed by a muffled thump and a "What the hell!"

I took comfort in the fact that I was not the only person made miserable by Alice's morning greeting.

I stumbled my way down the hall and into the bathroom, showering in cool water to wake myself up a little more. I was dressed and downstairs in record time, sighing gratefully when Alice slid a piece of toast and a glass of orange juice in front of me.

"This goes a long way in earning my forgiveness for the rude awakening this morning, and if you throw in some ibuprofen I'll consider us even," I mumbled to her, trying to avoid making eye contact with her bright yellow top.

Alice gave me a toothy grin and set two pills next to my glass.

"So did you and Eddie-boy do any brainstorming about Jasper's sitch last night, or was the conversation exclusively centered around the various things you-all have in common with baked goods?" Alice asked, lifting an eyebrow at me.

"Ha ha," I drawled sarcastically, "Actually, Edward did mention that he has an uncle in Seattle who might be able to help us."

"Aww that's sweet," Alice cooed.

"Well, I'm a sweet kinda guy," Edward said, shuffling into the kitchen. He was dressed casually in jeans and a t-shirt, and his hair was sticking up in every direction. My heart twinged just a little at the notion that this adorable I-just-rolled-out-of-bed Edward wasn't mine anymore. Not that I begrudged Kate, and yesterday proved to me that I still have feelings for Jasper, but Edward had been my boyfriend for the better part of four years. And it's possible I wasn't quite as nonchalant about the end of our relationship as I let him believe.

"God, your hair is gorgeous," Alice breathed.

Edward blushed and I felt vindicated in knowing that I was not the only person affected by the sight of Edward in the morning.

Alice shook herself slightly, her bright grin returning.

"Are you all set to go?" she chirped, throwing a light jacket over her arm and gathering her purse.

"As I'll ever be," I muttered, sharing a commiserating glance at Edward when he winced at her volume.

We followed Alice out to her car, Edward climbing in the back seat so I could ride up front.

"So I didn't get a chance to ask last night, but what did Jasper have to say?" Alice asked me as she pulled away from Charlie's house and headed out of town.

"Well, first let me just say he seem shocked to see me. No one told him I was coming?" I huffed.

"Well, you've been something of a sore subject for him, we thought it might be better if he didn't have time to prepare," Alice said, shrugging apologetically.

"I'll assume that 'we' is you and G.G.?" I asked rhetorically before continuing, "He gave me two weeks to find a solution."

"Only two weeks?" Alice exclaimed, "Will that be enough time?"

"I don't know, but I have to at least try," I sighed. My eyes were filling with tears that I couldn't quite explain, so I turned my head to watch the blur of green as we flew past the trees lining the road. I don't know what exactly I had expected from Jasper, but I had definitely been hoping for a warmer welcome. Seeing him yesterday had been wonderful and scary and confusing. And now I feared that I would fail him, and the little spark of hope that I had carried all these years, that had leapt at the sight of him, would be snuffed out for good.

**/&/**

**Longer A/N: For those who were interested, the show I referenced was Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Buffy and Angel had a cookie dough conversation at the end of season seven. Pheonix1855 was the only reviewer to answer correctly, and she has requested a Jasper/Bella fic, which I am working on. Put me on Author Alert if you want to read it once I post it! Big hugs and love to beautifulmoreso who came for a visit this weekend! It was amazing to see you lady and I can't wait for November! Lastly, super big THANK YOU! to all the people who review. I am terrible at responding, but I love reading them! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So this was supposed to be an extra outtake, but then the power went out and I lost it. **** So by the time I re-wrote it, I didn't have time to finish the next chapter. Plus people keep asking for more Jasper and G.G., so I'm just posting it as a chapter instead. Timeline-wise it takes place right after Edward arrives at Bella's house and Jasper takes off. And it's in Jasper's pov!**

**Disclaimer: Characters are not mine, plot probably actually does belong to some soap opera, but I'm going to claim it anyway.**

**/&/**

It's pretty easy to maintain righteous anger towards someone when they are hundreds of miles away and you haven't seen them in almost five years. It gets much harder when she's standing in front of you with a headache inducing number of emotions swirling behind huge brown eyes. My head knew that I was pissed, that I couldn't possibly trust her, but my traitorous heart had given a leap at the sight of her and hadn't stopped trying to beat its way out of my chest since. It had taken everything in me to maintain my anger and keep from enfolding her trembling frame in my arms. The sudden appearance of Edward had helped.

"What did you think of your surprise?" G.G. was bouncing in the backseat of the car, a huge grin on her face.

"What?" I asked, attempting to push thoughts of Bella away.

"Bella! She's back!" G.G. exclaimed, eyeing me with exasperation.

"Mmm, I saw that. But we don't know how long she'll stay," I cautioned her, remembering all too clearly how difficult it had been for G.G. last time Bella had left us.

"Maybe she could have a reason to stay this time," G.G. said pointedly. My lips twitched at her adult demeanor when just seconds ago she'd been bouncing around like a five year old.

"I think Edward might have a problem with her settling here so far away from him," I couldn't help the bitterness that colored my tone when I said his name.

"He's dreamy," G.G. sighed.

"Is he?" I grunted. I didn't know what was so special about a pale guy who clearly couldn't be bothered to brush his hair.

"Yeah, he's totally brooding and tortured, like Angel," she elaborated.

"Has Alice been letting you watch Buffy again? You know I think you're too young for that," I scolded her.

"But I always liked Spike better," she continued, completely ignoring my attempt at parenting, "He was tortured too, but instead of letting it get him down he used sarcasm to rise above. Plus I think he loved Buffy more."

"And that whole vampire thing totally doesn't matter," I muttered.

"See, sarcasm. Spike was blonde too," she grinned at me, "You could definitely win this fight.

I ignored the way my heart stopped, and then resumed pounding double-time against my ribs at the thought of having Bella back in my life for good.

"I can't believe you just used Buffy as a metaphor for this situation," I grumbled, "And there is no fight."

"Well there could be, if you got down off your high horse and realized that you are as much to blame for Bella leaving as she is," G.G. huffed at me.

"Did you and Alice practice that speech together?" I met her eyes in the rearview mirror, lifting an eyebrow at her impassioned statement.

G.G. glared at my mocking response and refused to say anything else.

_She's right you know_, a little voice in my head whispered, clearly in cahoots with my heart, _you could have stopped her if you'd just told her the truth_.

_That I loved her?_ I protested, _she deserved better than a loser like me, still does. Not to mention I'm clearly crazy, because I'm having an argument with myself._

"Did you have something to do with Bella rushing home?" I asked G.G., "Or was it Alice?"

"I called her," G.G. lifted her chin defiantly, "She can convince you to stay here."

"And did you give her the impression that we were going on the run to prevent you from being taken away from me?" I pulled into the driveway and turned the engine off, but remained in the car waiting for G.G.'s answer.

"I don't like that social worker, she really could try to take me away from you," G.G. whined.

"Okay," I conceded, "that is a risk. But my plan to move you to Port Angeles hardly constitutes 'running away.'"

"I don't wanna move schools, I like it in Forks, and you know Charlie would let me stay with him," G.G. complained.

I sighed, wishing I'd never warned her about my plans to move, "So you lied to Bella?"

"I stretched the truth," G.G. admitted, "Did you tell her? Is she mad at me?"

"I was so upset and shocked to see her that I didn't feel like explaining," I told her, "Plus, as punishment for lying, you have to tell her yourself."

"Aww man, she's gonna be so disappointed in me," G.G. pouted.

"I understand Alice being a party to your devious plan to reunite Bella and me, but what I can't believe is that Charlie went along with it all," I muttered, shaking my head.

"I may have stretched the truth with Charlie too," she mumbled, refusing to meet my eyes.

"You lied to the chief?" I chuckled in disbelief, wondering if she'd grown a set of balls I wasn't aware of.

G.G. hung her head and stared up at me sorrowfully through her eyelashes.

I just grinned at her widely, "Have fun telling _him_ the truth."


End file.
